1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors or mating sleeves are widely used to protect and enclose the junctions of two optical fiber cables. However, a commonly used optical fiber connector or mating sleeve has a complex structure and is difficult to assemble, and also requiring dedicated tools and complicated operation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.